<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and a Show - May 31, 2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475966">Dinner and a Show - May 31, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner and a Show - May 31, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix Black entered the Great Hall for dinner. She walked to the Slytherin table, head held high and her black hair streaming behind her. She had a casual smile on her face.</p><p>A casual glance at the Gryffindor table robbed her immediately of the smile and turned it directly to rage.</p><p>There she saw the blood traitor Arthur Weasley reading the Hogwarts Hearsay...with the headline, "Bellatrix Black Sleeps with Stuffed Snake."</p><p>Bellatrix stormed over and drew her wand.</p><p>Molly Prewett stood and grabbed Bellatrix, glaring at her.  "Not my boyfriend you bitch! We will settle this in the old way - with a dance off."</p><p>"Fine! But you have never seen moves like this!" Bellatrix declared.</p><p>Both went to the front of the Great Hall and began to dance to a song Headmaster Dippet chose at random, "Bad Moon Rising". All of the students watched in awe as they danced back and forth, alternating lines, challenging each other to do better.</p><p>"She's so easy to antagonize. This will make another great headline for tomorrow's paper! 'Bellatrix Black loves Muggle Music!'" Rita Skeeter murmured to herself, her Quick-Quote Quill rapidly making notes...</p><p>"I always knew Molly was a good dancer," said Gideon.</p><p>"Right on, she's the best.  Not a bad show considering the state of things," Fabian replied.</p><p>"ho-oh! A Dance off! I love these shows. I think i'm going to stay at Hogwarts forever!" Dumbledore said, chuckling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>